We will infuse synthetic human parathyroid hormone 1-34 (teriparatide acetate) to assess hypocalcemic syndromes and measure the renal response through cAMP and phosphate excretion. Results will be compared to published values to aid pseudohypoparathyroidism, and other hypocalcemic states.